Template talk:Film
Update User:WOSlinker has been working on a new version of this template using the meta template . It's currently on the /sandbox. Would anyone would like to take a look and make sure it looks okay? — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 11:40, 5 July 2010 (UTC) :As no one commented on this I have now implemented it. Please let us know of any problems. — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 12:37, 28 July 2010 (UTC) ::The checklist code is now on the right-hand side of the criteria for B-Class status as opposed to below like it was before. I was used to the old version but I am guessing the change is intentional. Other than that it seems OK. - Hydroxonium (talk | ) 17:21, 29 July 2010 (UTC) :::See how you get on with the new version. If you prefer the old version I could replace it. — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 18:08, 6 August 2010 (UTC) ::::It looks great. I think the new version is perfect. Thanks very much for the update. I appreciate your help. - Hydroxonium (talk) 16:02, 6 September 2010 (UTC) Problem with peer review notification I think there is a problem with this template's peer review notification. For examples, see how Talk:Fight Club (film) and Talk:The High and the Mighty (film) are "currently undergoing" peer reviews where the templates both have "old-peer-review=yes" parameters. Can this be fixed? Erik (talk | ) 13:44, 5 August 2010 (UTC) : hopefully. Thanks for reporting that. — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 18:07, 6 August 2010 (UTC) ::Thank you very much! Erik (talk | ) 18:38, 10 August 2010 (UTC) Categories The template isn't adding the Core film articles by task force or any of the B-Class checklist categories. Could someone fix this? - Kollision (talk) 05:59, 5 September 2010 (UTC) :I've fixed this. May take a little while for the categories to fully populate though. -- WOSlinker (talk) 08:07, 5 September 2010 (UTC) ::Category:Core film articles needing expansion by task force is still buggered. It is adding non-Core film article to its subcategories. - Kollision (talk) 12:26, 7 September 2010 (UTC) :::I've updated the banner to fix that but it's taking a while for the categories to change. -- WOSlinker (talk) 12:29, 8 September 2010 (UTC) Category suggestion I track current discussions on film articles' talk pages by look up recent changes in categories such as Category:American cinema task force articles ( ). I also look up such recent changes by the class of the film article, such as Stub-class or B-class or FA-class, which are indicated on the talk page. However, the recent changes for these categories are listed disparately. (See the "Recent changes" section at User:Erik for what I mean.) I would like to suggest a generic talk page category for WikiProject Films so all current discussions related to articles under WikiProject Films can be shown on one page. This can help editors, especially the WikiProject's coordinators, discover discussions that may not be in a popular category such as the American cinema task force (which I often check). This would allow us to assist editors who are seeking discussion and to possibly invite them to be part of the WikiProject in an outreach effort. I recommend a category titled something similar to Category:WikiProject Films talk pages (just found this was already taken) to be added to this template. Before I make an edit request, I would like to hear other editors' thoughts. Thanks, Erik (talk | ) 19:06, 4 October 2010 (UTC) :Sounds helpful and will hopefully allow more members and coordinators to join in on discussions that would otherwise be overlooked. I would use it if developed. --Happy editing! Nehrams2020 (talk • ) 01:33, 5 October 2010 (UTC) ::I think what you're asking for is for all articles with this template to be added to Category:WikiProject Films articles. That will allow you to view all recent changes made to articles under WikiProject Films. Some other WikiProjects do that too (eg. WikiProject Biography, WikiProject Comics, WikiProject California). If that's what you're looking for then I support it (been meaning to ask for this as well). - Kollision (talk) 04:04, 5 October 2010 (UTC) :::What about template and category pages? That was why I was not thinking about just "articles" but more like mainspace pages and their related talk pages. Or should we just apply the "article" terminology to these mainspace pages? Erik (talk | ) 11:44, 5 October 2010 (UTC) ::::I was thinking everything tagged with would be added to Category:WikiProject Films articles (ie. the talk pages of articles, categories, templates, etc.). So yes, in this case, "articles" wouldn't just mean articles. - Kollision (talk) 13:40, 5 October 2010 (UTC) *'Strong support' – would be very beneficial. Mike Allen 06:26, 5 October 2010 (UTC) If this is being suggested merely for the purpose of a recent changes listing, why not just do this? PC78 (talk) 02:24, 8 October 2010 (UTC) :That makes it easier. I'll use that instead. Didn't think of checking templates themselves for recent changes! Erik (talk | ) 16:46, 13 October 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, I did check templates, but I didn't think to check the "Show changes to pages linked to the given page instead" check box that made the difference between what I set up and what you set up. Erik (talk | ) 16:55, 13 October 2010 (UTC) :The problem with using what PC78 suggested is that it only shows recent changes to pages that link to/transclude directly and doesn't show changes for pages that link to the template's redirects (eg. , , , etc.). Using a category like I suggested would allow all pages to appear. I also think having a category which contains all our articles would be handy for other things (eg. intersecting categories, bot work, etc.). - Kollision (talk) 10:04, 21 October 2010 (UTC) Renaming to Template:WikiProject Films :The following discussion is an archived discussion of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on the talk page. No further edits should be made to this section. '' The result of the move request was: Moved per consensus — Martin (MSGJ · talk) 08:58, 27 October 2010 (UTC) ---- Template:Film → — Per WT:FILM#Project name and present consensus below. Erik (talk | ) 03:15, 27 October 2010 (UTC) Template:Film → — I think we should rename the template to , following the standards of the 99.99% of wikiproject templates. There was a discussion back in Template talk:Film/Archive 2009#Template name but I think things now it's more clear since almost all wikiprojects use the standard names. Standardisation has many benefits: Bots handle me easier, editors identify projects banners better. Let's please do it. -- Magioladitis (talk) 14:55, 12 October 2010 (UTC) *'Support', per WP:STANDARDIZE. Do note that will continue to be available as a redirect. –[[user:xeno|'xeno']]talk 15:02, 12 October 2010 (UTC) Disclosure: Discussed in brief here. *After reviewing this and this and seeing the majority of templates indeed standardized, I support the rename. It should not be an issue since the old name will redirect to the new one. Erik (talk | ) 15:12, 12 October 2010 (UTC) *'Support' Yes, matches the project name, is an existing redirect, doesn't look odd/hidden in a stack of banners, is clearer and more readable. I have been using the redirect anyway, and had a couple of queries about that - those are the reasons. Rich Farmbrough, 15:41, 12 October 2010 (UTC). *'Support' Agreed that consistency with other Projects is optimal, but the true reason for support is that a certain bot is changing to this location already, creating more links to the longer title than that of the shorter. BOVINEBOY2008 15:50, 12 October 2010 (UTC) *'Support'. I've opposed this chnage in the past, but it makes good sense really. PC78 (talk) 17:31, 12 October 2010 (UTC) *'Comment' Do we want to wait on the re-naming until the current discussion regarding the possible project name change is completed? We don't want to have to go through changing redirects if the project's name is going to switch afterwards. --Happy editing! Nehrams2020 (talk • ) 00:43, 14 October 2010 (UTC) *:Definitely. –[[user:xeno on an iPhone|'xeno']]talk 00:51, 14 October 2010 (UTC) *:I agree with Nehrams2020. Magioladitis, could we hold off on the requested move until the discussion for a new project name is finalized? Maybe a week or two? Seems like there is support to standardize, we just want to be clear about what exactly to change to. Erik (talk | ) 14:33, 14 October 2010 (UTC) ::Yes of course. No problem. It's obvious that the consensus is formed in the "Rename to the project's name". -- Magioladitis (talk) 14:36, 14 October 2010 (UTC) *'Support' I think it is inevitable that the names of all WikiProject banners follow this standard so let's get this over and done with now. - Kollision (talk) 10:04, 21 October 2010 (UTC) :The above discussion is preserved as an archive of a requested move. '''Please do not modify it.' Subsequent comments should be made in a new section on this talk page. No further edits should be made to this section. Comic book films task force Please implement this diff, currently contained within the sandbox. Adds support for this new task force; no major structural changes to the template otherwise. Please let me know if there are any technical issues. Thanks, Erik (talk | ) 15:45, 28 January 2011 (UTC) :#Please check my simplification of the code. :#There is no image called File:Comic Clapperboard.svg.png. Please check this. :— Martin (MSGJ · talk) 16:09, 28 January 2011 (UTC) ::The simplification works for me! I was just going off another editor's creation of another task force (the Christian films one). Also, the clapperboard image should be File:Comic Clapperboard.png. I didn't catch the difference in the extension. Erik (talk | ) 16:16, 28 January 2011 (UTC) ::: -- WOSlinker (talk) 19:38, 28 January 2011 (UTC) ::::Please fix the case of the task force name as displayed by the template: It's currently all lowercase.--Oneiros (talk) 22:14, 4 February 2011 (UTC) ::::: -- WOSlinker (talk) 09:09, 5 February 2011 (UTC) please add Romanian-task-force in this Template |tf 7= } |TF_7_LINK = Wikipedia:WikiProject Film/Romanian cinema task force |TF_7_NAME = the Romanian cinema task force |TF_7_IMAGE = Romaniafilm.png |TF_7_QUALITY = yes |TF_7_ASSESSMENT_CAT= Romanian cinema articles |TF_7_MAIN_CAT = Romanian cinema task force articles |TF_7_HOOK = } |cat 1= } |CAT_1 = Romanian cinema articles needing an image |cat 2= } |CAT_2 = Romanian cinema articles needing an infobox |cat 3= } |CAT_3 = Core film articles supported by the Romanian cinema task force |cat 4= }}}|stub| }}} |CAT_4 = Core Romanian cinema articles needing expansion }} } |name = Romanian cinema |class= } |b1= }}}} |b2= }}}} |b3= }}}} |b4= }}}} |b5= }}}} }} Terraflorin (talk) 10:22, 19 May 2011 (UTC) :You can't just add a task force unilaterally. You need to propose the task force at WT:FILM. If you're the only one who will work on Romanian films, there's no actual task force at hand. The majority of the national and regional task forces are inactive, and we don't need to add to the pile. You can go ahead and work on Romanian film articles without the need for a task force page. Erik (talk | ) 12:07, 19 May 2011 (UTC) Film awards task force banner image The icon image for the Film awards task force was deleted from Commons. It will need to be replaced. I can't see any good alternatives on Commons. - Kollision (talk) 02:39, 19 July 2011 (UTC) Please replace File:Oscar icon.png with File:Filmaward (color background).png, as an "emergency change" due the visibility the first had. Tbhotch.™ Grammatically incorrect? Correct it! See terms and conditions. 05:45, 23 July 2011 (UTC) : -- WOSlinker (talk) 06:54, 23 July 2011 (UTC)